


Across All The Stars

by ebonyIllusion



Series: Super John Galaxy [1]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures, Super Mario Galaxy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Gen, sorta - Freeform, supermariogalaxystuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyIllusion/pseuds/ebonyIllusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Introduction to Super John Galaxy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across All The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably going to be kind of drabble-y but i dunno. im not actually sure what precisely a drabble is really. anyway, here, have this old AU from forever ago before i go on vacation

Once upon a time, there were four children who lived on a great star observatory in the sky.

Their names were Rose, Dave, Jade, and John.

Rose inherited the observatory from her mother, who had been the Mistress of the observatory before her.

All of the other children had been saved from dying planets.

Dave was the first child rescued, the prince of a fiery planet covered in lava and clockwork that had died when its sun had begun to supernova. Madame Lalonde had seen fit to descend to the planet and rescue one child, the sole heir to the planets king.

Jade was the second, raised by a dog god and pulled from their jungle planet per the gods request before it was colonized and farmed by its neighbour and the gods there died out.

John was the last, found sleeping on a dark, empty planet covered in black oil and humongous glowing mushrooms. A huge meteor had been heading for the planet when the observatory had been passing by and Madame Lalonde found him while saying farewell to the planet.

It had been years ago that Madame Lalonde passed the observatory and its inhabitants, the Lumas, to Rose and disappeared to a far off planet whose name no one knew.

None of them ever saw her again.

They all stayed, and took care of each other and the Lumas and The Observatory and became a little family all their own, rocketing through space.

**Author's Note:**

> so that was the first bit in a new series ive had on the go for like 9 months!   
> all of the stuff i have for this is super old, so i apologize in advance for everything. my tumblr is the-place-over-the-rainbow, feel free to ask me anything, or you can message me to just chat if you want! (you should also know that i self-beta everything right now, so there might be some spelling/grammar mistakes!)


End file.
